My Lord, Sesshomaru
by DevilPriestess
Summary: SesshomaruXOlderRin oneshot. Lemon warning. Sequel is Up.
1. Chapter 1

My first one shot. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Lemon warning**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

one shot

I have always dreamed of Master Sesshomaru. He's my everything. My heart, my body, my soul belong to him. Though I know he doesn't need me, I want to be close to him. My master Sesshomaru. I've traveled with him since the age of 10. I've always been a tool to him; A tool in his ambitions to claim his brother's sword. I know my master shall always hate me for being a human and a nuisance to him at times, but being near him is all I long for. He is my first and only love my heart beats solely for him.

I ride Ah-Uh to a town full of villagers. My Master requires I make a meal tonight. Ah-Uh and Jaken must be off somewhere according to my master's orders. He shall once stay behind with me. I don't show it but I'm over joyed that It will be just me and my master for once. Ah-Uh cannot enter the town for he is a demon, So he waits for me in the shadow of the woods. I walk over to a meat vendor, knowing that's what Lord Sesshomaru must crave. I purchase about two pounds of meat and get an extra half pound because the vendor happened to fancy me. Then I go to a vegetables shop.

When i finish buying everything I needed to please my lord. I retreat quietly and unnoticed to the woods back to Ah-Uh. I give him a carrot that I purchased to reward him and he eats it happily. I get on his back and ride him back to camp. When I got there Sesshomaru was no where to be found.

"Rin!" I hear a voice.

"Master Jaken, Rin was just getting back." I say using third person as I usually did.

"You took to long. I need Ah-Uh now. Lord Sesshomaru, will met you here."

"Rin understands." I say. speaking in the third person was a habit I developed as a young child. "Rin is sorry for making you wait." Jaken looks disappointed but I do not ask why. I wave as they leave and quickly start preparing my master's meal, a simple meal I learned to make from my mother before she was killed. Master Sesshomaru is still nowhere insight. I continue my duties as I patiently await his arrival. I hear a rustle in the bushes. "My Lord." I turn to the bush only to see a rabbit hunting for one of the carrots. I smile and give him one and watch him eat it and he hops away. there's another rustle. "have you comeback for more?" i say thinking its the rabbit again, but when i turn it is a human man. I drop what i'm doing and back away.

"What luck, Who'd think I'd find such a lovely maiden in a place such as this." he said. I keep backing away. He has a look of lust in his eyes. "And best of all." he came closer to me. "there's no one to hear you scream for miles." he moves swiftly and grabs my wrists.

"No!" I scream. He pins me down to the ground and begins trying to strip me of my kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I try to get away and calling my master's name. I feel a sword blade against my neck.

"Keep screaming and I'll rip you throat out." The man commands. I close my mouth and gulp. Where was my Master? He takes his sword and runs it gently again the bare flesh of my face. Then uses it to out line my bosom. Tears leaves my eyes as I start to lose hope. Then something grabs the man off of me.

"What are you doing here? You pathetic human." It's my lord. He saved me. He fling the man against a tree. I hear the crack of a couple of bones. the man bellows in pain. "Rin, collect everything, we're leaving." He says.

"But, Master..."

"We're leaving." He said more sternly. He obviously wants the man to suffer. I gather the food and bring it with me. "If you're lucky someone will find you." He walks away and I follow glancing back at the man. we walk about 2 miles away and he stops causing me to bump into him.

"Sorry, My lord." I bow. He says nothing as expected. I put the stuff down and begin cooking again. He sits down against a tree watching me cook. "Rin is almost done." I say putting on the finishing touches. He still says nothing and just watches me. When ever he does this I can see him seeing into soul. I blush a little. "There my lord, Rin is finished." He looks at me demanding me with his eyes to bring it over. I do so and he takes it. He begins to eat.

"Are you going to eat?" He asks me. I shake me head side to side and smile.

"Rin is not hungry." I know I sound childish but I can't help it. "Rin has already eaten." I say and smile. He continues to eat. I hope he's pleased. "My Lord, may Rin ask where master Jaken went?"

"No, you may not?" He says. I don't question him for I know what he says is law. He finishes and I take the plate away from him but he grabs my hand and stops me.

"Has Rin done something wrong?" he stares into my eyes making me uneasy. I stop this easily won staring contest with my cheeks bright red. He releases me from his grip.

"Get me some more." He says.

"Yes my lord." I do as I'm told. I sit down at a tree across from him not looking at him. I was so excited to finally be alone with him but now I'm just really nervous.

"Rin," He says I quickly direct me attention towards him. "There is a hot springs about an half mile that way. Go bathe. You'll attract demons if you don't." Why he couldn't he just say that I smell. wouldn't that have been easier? I get up and begin walk to the hot springs. and sure enough it's there when I reach. I take off my kimono and folded it neatly in the grass. I get into the water trying not to make a sound. I know that if i make any sudden noise and there is nothing wrong when my master comes, he will be very displeased. I begin humming a lullaby and sink my body into the warm liquid. It feels like a touch of her as I dip my hair in it. Sesshomaru prefers to be near just in case something happens a half a mile is far enough. I wish I knew what was going through his mind sometimes, maybe then it would be easier to please him. Why don't I understand him?

"Rin." I hear my name being called from behind him. I turn to see my lord staring lifelessly at me. I blush and cover myself.

"Yes, my lord."

"Get out, there are bandits in the forest." I hesitate to get out but do so anyway still conceal myself. I grab my folded Kimono and begin putting it on. The there's a movement in the trees and a bunch of men appear.

"Look what we have here." One them says. "A real cutie." I tie the back of my Kimono as Sesshomaru steps in front of me in my protection. "Hand her over." the man directs his sword towards my lord.

"Please, my lord. Rin doesn't wish to see you kill them." Sesshomaru says nothing and stands in front of me. "My lord?" the men get closer and Sesshomaru doesn't move.

"If you wish to keep you heads, you will run away now." Seshomaru says. the men laugh. they're not taking my lord seriously. I close my eyes not want to witness the massacre. I hear a slicing noise then the sound of a whip. Then there's nothing. "Let's go Rin." he touches my shoulder and walks off.I open my eyes to see the bodies with the severed head. I vomit. I wish he would stop killing off people as if it matter. I walk behind him. I stop. Even though they were bad men they deserve a proper burial. I turn around to retreat back to the massacre site.

"Rin, We are going this way." he demands but I can't listen to him for once. "Rin," He say sternly.

"Rin has to respect the dead. they need to bed buried." I say bowing to him to apologize for my disrespect.

"Rin, we are going." he says giving me a death glare. I shake but I still will not listen and walk in the opposite direction. I feel him grab my arm with brute strength and ten force me against a tree. he puts his hand roughly around my neck as if to choke me to death. I grasp his arm tightly as he lifts me from the ground. "Do you disobey me, Rin?" I can't speak. his grip tightens. I begin gasping for air. he releases me and I fall to the ground taking in deep breathes. "Now, we are leaving." Tears begin streaming down my face he's never been this violent with me. Why now? And Why didn't he just kill me. I know that's what wishes to do. I'm just some useless unnecessary human.

"No my lord. Rin will not listen." There is an obvious anger on his face. I flinch as a prepare myself for death but he grabs from the ground and puts his arms around my waist. I am confused why doesn't he kill me. He gently bring his hand to my cheek.

"You will not disobey me." He brings my face an inch away from his. I blush. He kisses me. What's gotten into him? He's being so gentle. this can't be my Lord, I must be dreaming. His lips release mine. "You are mine. You will do what ever it takes to please me." He says then kisses me again. I feel a warm sensation going through my body If he wasn't holding me up I'm positive I would collapse. He stops kissing me again leaving little space between our lip. "Open you mouth, Rin." I give slight hesitation but do so. He kisses me again, this time putting his tongue in my mouth. I try to pull away but he won't let me. I give in and kiss him back. He takes one of his hands and pulls on the bow keeping my kimono up. I push away grabbing the flaps of my Kimono keeping my body concealed.

"No, My lord. Rin doesn't wish for you to see her body." Sesshomaru grabs my wrist one of his and kimono opens revealing my necked body below.

"But your master wishes to see your body and You must obey you master." He kisses my necks still restraining my arms. He pushes my against the ground not once letting his lips leave my person. He takes his other hand and grabs my breast. I let out a moan. He moves his lips to my breast and begins kicking my nipple causing my to moan even louder.

"My -ah- lord -um- why are -ah- you doing -ah- this?" I barely get out. He stops and lets out a devilish smirk.

"Because," He begins fondling my breast. "You need to know your place as my servant." He said then begin licking my breast. I feel my nipple harden as he bites on it. He goes to the next one. he squeezes them.

When he is finishes his tongue traces over my stomach as if he savoring me. His hand touches my legs begging me to part them. I keep them closed scared at what might happen next. he finally releases my arms and uses his hands to open my legs. I cry out horrified by this Sesshomaru. He begins licking my sensitive area. I arch my back.

"AH!" I moan which makes him lick even faster. He takes two of his finger and plunges them into me. "AH!" I moan even louder. My hips begin moving own want him to continue. I can feel my lower part get wet as continues. "Ah! Stop!" I say but he doesn't let up. I feel a rush of pleasure come over me as he moves his fingers faster. "AHH!" I release and he finally stops. He takes his fingers out and brings them to his mouth and licks the wet substance from his fingers. I feel shameful as I crunch up in a ball and cry mostly out of embarrassment. He begins taking off his Kimono. I see and quickly try to get away but pulls me towards him.

"We're not done yet." He finishes taking it off. I see his manhood erect in the air. he kisses me again pinning me to the ground. He spreads my legs again. "This is going to hurt." He position himself at my entrance. He kisses me and then plunges into me. There is a pain and scream but his kiss muffles it. I begin crying as he slowing brings himself in and out. he stops kissing me. "You're bleeding, Rin." He sit up bringing me with him. he kisses me neck and begin pumping even harder into me.

"AH! Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream half in tears. I hear him growl he increases his speed. "Master!" The pain disappear and I feel pleasure. He keeps increasing his speed making my hips buck. My walls tighter around his erected member as he brings me to a point of ecstasy. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I release as he keeps going.

"Rin!" I feel something warm in me he thrusts a few more times and takes himself out of me. He lays down in the grass putting on his chest. Even though he forced me to do this I still enjoyed him holding me even though he probably won't feel the same.

"My Lord -pant- why did you do this with Rin?" I ask feeling his muscle tense. He remains silent for a while.

"You are mine and I'll do with you as I please." He says holding me. "And," He pauses. "I love you." His words make me overwhelmingly happy.

"Rin is glad then." I say. "Because I love you too, my lord." I fall asleep and spend the rest of the night in his arms.

* * *

okay. hope you liked it. please review. tell me what you think of my first one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I wrote i sequel. It's call my woman Rin. If you wish to read. please do and tell me what you think


End file.
